bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kart Fighter
Kart Fighter is a fighting game made for the Famicom/NES by an unknown company, although it is presumed it was made by Hummer Team. The game was made after 1992 since Super Mario Kart was released that year and likely after 1995 because it has graphics which can be found in Super Mario World. It's well known due to having characters from Super Mario Kart beating each other up Street Fighter II style and being one of the very few NES fighting games. Overview There are 8 characters t o choose from: *Mario (Mari) *Luigi *Peach *Yoshi (Yossy) *Toad (Kinopio) *DK Jr. (Donkey) *Koopa (Nokonoko) *Bowser (Koopa) The game is like SFII. Each character has a set of moves although they are pretty similar overall. Almost all of them throw projectiles, all have a charge move of a sort and some have a stationary attack. Some of the background graphics have been taken from Mario & Wario and Little Nemo: The Dream Master. The music has also mostly been stolen from Mario & Wario, although the music tracks for the title screen, Peach's stage and ending are from Super Mario Kart. There are 5 difficulty levels in the game, like in Mortal Kombat II. The AI however seems to have a pattern on round 2 (ex: Ducking will cause them to shoot a projectile if they have one, jumping leads to either a charge move or an uppercut, etc.) The game is also 2 player. To activate it, a button must be pressed on the 2P's controller on the player select screen. Move Commands Mari (Mario) *D, DF, F, a: Fireball *B, F, a: Uppercut *B, B, b: Flying Kick Luigi *D, DF, F, a: Fireball *?, ??, ?, ?: Uppercut * ?, ??, ?, ?: Flying Kick Peach *D, DF, F, a: Fireball *D, DB, B, b: Spin Kick *Hold Back, b: Hair Whip Yossy (Yoshi) *D, DF, F, a: Fireball *D, DB, B, b: Tounge Attack *F, DF, D, b: Tail Dance Kinopio (Toad) *D, DF, F, a: Mushroom Shot *B, B, a: Uppercut (Unlike Mario's and Luigi's, this one can only hit in the air) *F, FU, U, b: Flying Kick Donkey (Donkey Kong Jr.) *D, DF, F, a: Banana Slide *D, DB, B, b: Uppercut (acts like Toad's) *B, DB, D, a: Spin Attack Nokonoko (Koopa) *D, DB, B, a: Charge *B, F, b: Shell Spin Koopa (Bowser) *D, DF, F, a: Fireball *B, DB, B, b: Charge *D, D, a: Tail Flop Connections Selecting Start or Option on the title screen plays an unused Chaos Emerald sound effect from Somari. The option screen uses Super Mario World's (NES) mushroom as the border and the cape spin sound when choosing the difficulty. Not only does it use the mushroom but there's other graphics (like the lava in the castle stage) that are also used in SMW although it's unknown as to which game was released first. An unused track in Master Fighter II is very similar to the music used in DK Jr's stage. Some of the sound effects were reused in Harry's Legend. The game's engine has been used for many other fighting games, most notably games made by Hummer Team/JY Company, Yoko Soft and Taiwan Shin-Shin. While it's possible that this game isn't the origin of the engine, the engine itself has been classified as the "Kart Fighter engine". The ending music, based off the one from Super Mario Kart, was reused in many of Hummer Team's fighting games. As this is the only Mario themed game to use this music, it's likely that this was the first game to use it. Unused Tiles Going through Kart Fighter's tiles, you can find an unused "Game Over". Either Kart Fighter was planned to have a Game Over but it got dropped or it was built off of another NES fighting pirate. Trivia * Not counting Mario, almost all the character's names are their original Japanese names. This is due to the origin of the game in the east near Japan and not in the west near the U.S. (Like almost all pirated games are) *The creators have seemed to confuse Mario and Luigi. On the title screen, Mario is wearing a green hat and Luigi is wearing a red hat. Also note that their alternate palettes seem to be the other brother's palette but lighter. *Speaking of Luigi, while playing as him the commands for the uppercut and the kick attack seem to be executed by a command that a human can't do but the CPU can. This leaves Luigi to be an AI-only character. Either this was done on purpose or is actually a bug in the game. *Bowser is the shortest character in the game. Going through the tiles, he seems to be the last character when the game was being made. They must've been running out of room at the time. *This game was probably made after Fatal Fury since DK Jr. has a ground projectile similar to Terry Bogard's. *On the Top 8 screen the last 0 in each score on the board is clearly different to that of the other 0's. *If in a 2-player game player 2 wins and the timer runs out on the continue screen then player 1 will be replaced with an AI controlled Nokonoko. Category:Someri Team Category:Games Category:Fighting games Category:Famicom/NES games